The interaction of sulfhydryl and histidine groups of succinyl-CoA synthetase, phosphotransacetylase and carnitine acetyltransferase will be examined. A cyanogen bromide-derived peptide containing the important sulfhydryl group of succinyl-CoA synthetase will be digested with proteolytic enzymes. The peptides of the digest will be examined with regard to their amino acid sequence.